


Drowning to the Sirens Melody

by SongsofSecrets



Series: Memories of Mensis [3]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Character Study, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Implied Relationships, M/M, Scholarly relationship is the fitting term, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, fuckity fuck, one day smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsofSecrets/pseuds/SongsofSecrets
Summary: Based around canon lore, Cut & Canon dialogue, and Historical references and implications.Ficlets depicting the journey of two scholars who left Byrgenwerth, glued to the hip with vast ideas to seek the eldrich truth. Though contrasting views— they made their partnership establish not only the renown Healing Church and its various sects but also the School of Mensis. These are fragments of memoirs that bloomed only to blossom into desolation and insanity.
Relationships: Laurence the First Vicar/Micolash the Host of the Nightmare
Series: Memories of Mensis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509554
Kudos: 6





	1. A base to Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy these collectives I've come up with on and off for months! 
> 
> I feel like the partnership and collaboration between Mensis and the Healing church (specifically the Choir and Research Halls) are always swept under the rug. I really want to bring it to light. They were not always Spy vs Spy and at each others throat. 
> 
> Feed back is welcome <3

"Ah? Oooh? You really did it? Ahaha! "    
  
  
  
The man had been pacing the lasting hallways among the lecture halls for what felt like hours. Thin fingers flipped through notes itching to move, to touch, to distract himself from what was presumably occurring in one of the Wards. When he saw the halls double-doors fling opened in a flurry, his book snapped close excitably. The intruder's robes flowed behind him with an almost regal look to it as his poise was always proper. Eyes— spiced ginger that flickered like candlelight flame. He advanced his way to the one who had seemed to be waiting for him.   
  
  
  
"Mico— "   
  
  
  
"Ha! You did! By kos, the old man will be off his rocker for weeks! " Micolash exclaimed cerulean-blue irises dazzled in a wonderous astonishment. He cupped his mouth in an attempt to stifle his giggles. "Ohoo, Laurence, you can be such a showstopper when ignited. Such a spectacle I wish I could have witnessed... "   
  
  
  
Laurence rolled his mild eyes with an exhale of air, his own mood stale in comparison to his academic peer. "This isn't something to rattle on about like it is a comedy, Micolash."   
  
  
A Lofty sigh and the umber-haired scholar straightened himself, the mirth never leaving his glittering eyes as his expression settled. "Very well. Let us set off to the dormitories and pack up. You know I acquire a habit to collect and keep more than you and it won't be long before the old bird has someone comin— "    
  
  
  
"Wait! Wh— !! Now just hold on... " 


	2. An Echo in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood Ministrations? Blood ministrations.

"You've overdone it again haven't you?" The shorter scholar inquired flatly, ignoring the hard shove that sent his back thudding hard as it met the laboratory wall. He knew the answer. The grip at his throat pulsates with a yearning to break free from the prison of agitated flesh. There was a twist in his chest though it wasn't clear if it was for his friend or for the situation splayed out.   
  
  
  
Micolash remained stiff in place, only his sleepless eyes wandered upwards, lashes shadowing them with mystique. "Laurence...?"   
  
  
  
Bold cerulean-blue gazed to perceive the disheveled state of a man before him. Laurence's Head lulled so his hair obscured his face. The lids of his eyes were screwed shut. A blissful agony to witness up close. "Such pity... And here I believed you a man of equal poise to me. "A larger, beast-like hand slammed into the wall right next to the scholar's ear. In spite of that, he didn't flinch. An IV with a contaminated needle remaining in the toughened skin, suspended.   
  
"Micolash, Please... do not... " Laurence snarled viciously, his torso pinning the thinner scholar to the cracked wall, his hold on his peer's swan-like neck loosening but never leaving. A wry smile flickered onto Micolash's defiant face before it merely fell into something unreadable. A thin hand elevated to place itself on the other scholar's cheek, feigned tenderness.   
  
  
  
"Laurence, look into my eyes."   
  
  
  
A stagnant silence blanketed the air, neither man moving nor faltering. At long last, he saw the pointed nose flare with an exhale behind the curtain of blonde and bronze tresses. Gradually those golden rosin eyes peeked out from long dark lashes, tiredly staring down at the other scholar.   
  
  
  
"There we are! That glint of humanity is still there. Keep your eyes on me, my friend. My sight always looks up, dear Laurence— never down, just as I am presently... " Irises glistened like the sedating elixirs, a swirl of various radiant blues intermixing into a unison color. A sense of profound calm gradually eased itself into the taller man as he gazed. A lopsided smirk tugged at the brunette's eloquent lips as he purred.   
  
  
  
  
** "The blood is the devil's advocate. You wish for me to follow... pray to the great ones you hold the ace. " **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laurence you dumb smort boi...

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the partnership and collaboration between Mensis and the Healing church (specifically the Choir and Research Halls) are always swept under the rug. I really want to bring it to light. They were not always Spy vs Spy and at each others throat. 
> 
> Feed back is welcome <3


End file.
